1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a winding device, more particularly to a cord winding device for a window blind.
2. Description of the Related Art
U.S. Pat. No. 5,328,113 discloses a device for winding a suspension cord of a window blind. The device is mounted in a casing, and includes a winding drum on which there is fixed one end of the cord to be wound. To raise slats of the blind, the winding drum is simply activated so as to wind the suspension cord. However, when a number of turns of the suspension cord are wound around an outer periphery of the winding drum increases, different turns of the suspension cord are likely to overlap each other and got entangled. As such, when the blind is lowered, because the turns of the suspension cord overlap and are entangled, the blind cannot be lowered smoothly.